Twilight Without The Complications
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire before she met Edward?
1. Chapter 1

***ALL RECOGNISED CHARACTERS (BELLA, CULLENS, MIKE, JESSICA etc) ARE THE FICTION OF STEPHENIE MEYER, OTHERS WHO ARE NOT IN THE TWILIGHT SERIES ARE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION, (Feel free to nick them anyway though ;) )***

**Chapter one:**

*~Edward~*

Alice bounced into my room, as usual she didn't bother knocking. No one bothered knocking when bursting into my room, they knew I knew they were coming.

"Yes Alice?" I asked a little rudely.

_Time for school._ Alice thought, just as rudely, and danced back down the stairs. I sighed, as we wanted to stay discreet I was forced to drive them to school in our most inconspicuous car. My Volvo.

Getting off my black sofa (Couch, whatever. I'm from England so some stuff might sound a little strange) I sprinted down the stairs and swiftly waved goodbye to Esme. She smiled and thought, Be safe.

I smiled, "You too."

As soon as I was in the car with my siblings, my smile faded. There was a new girl coming to school today, and some were already planning to be her friend. There was a rumor she was living on her own, which of course impressed (and maybe slightly aggravated) almost every child in the school. It never took much to excite these petty humans.

"So who's going to talk to the new girl?" Alice asked.

Rosalie almost growled, "Why would we want to?"

Alice frowned, "I don't know. I just think she looked interesting in the vision, and I could do with a new friend; I'm bored of you lot." Then she laughed to show us she was kdding, and we all laughed with her, except me.

Emmett seemed upset by my lack of enthusiasm, "Come on Edward, what are you in a grump about?"

"I'm in a grump because you don't have to listen to their thoughts all day! I have to listen as girls try to decide whether the new girl will be worthy of their gang or not. I have to listen while boys fight against themselves internally, wondering whether they should ask her out, already fancying themselves in love with her!" I replied in a frustrated tone.

"Fine! Fine!" Emmett put his hands up, stepping out of the car as I parked it.

Jasper laughed and calmed us all down; the last thing we needed was to expose ourselves today. Or any other day for that matter.

We looked around for the new girl's car, and spotted it immediately. A shiny black porsche was swinging into the car park (parking lot) and it was going much faster than the other cars. It was praked into a spot by the front office before the girl got out. She clambered out with her back to us so we couldn't see her face. We saw she had billowing shiny brown hair that almost reached her waist. Alice immediately saw how stylish she was, she was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a fitted red blazer with high healed black shoes. Maybe she wasn't a student at all. A teacher maybe...

Then she came back out of the office, taking one look at the map in her hands, nodded a threw it behind her. The wind caught it immediately, carrying it to the forest. The girl then walked to her first class without consulting her timetable.

For the rest of the day I tried to follow her through people's minds. Some tried to introduce themsleves to her but she just nodded and shurgged in repsonse. That wasn't normal human behaviour, was it?

She never showed her face, keeping it hidden by a curtain of dark gold hair that curled stylishly towards the tips.

Then lunch came. As usual my siblings and I were the first ones there, we bought our prop food. We sat at our usual table and saw the girl enter. We still couldn't see her face. She didn't buy a drink or food, but instead sat alone a few tables down from us. For a short while we stared at her. As if she could feel our gaze, she looked up, and frowned when she saw us.

I felt my siblings tense. The girl had vibrant red eyes and extremely pale skin. Her skin seemed to glow ever so slightly in the faint sunlight. After a minute or two the girl began to drum her fingers on the table top, leaving dents. She didn't smile, she just looked up at us and winked. Still not smiling.

For a moment she stared at me, and thought,_ I need help._

Jasper gasped, "She's a newborn!"

Rosalie snarled, "What is she doing on our territory?!" Not bothering to keep her voice down.

_Help me._ The girl thought again. I need help.

Emmett cracked his knuckles, "We should just kill her now."

"No," I said a little too quickly.

Jasper frowned, "Why not Edward? She's on our territory, she's a newborn!"

Alice sighed at her husband, "It depends what she's thinking doesn't it Jazz?"

I stood up and walked over to her, taking cautious steps, not wanting to scare her. "Are you ok?" I asked her quietly as I sat down. She shook her head, and I understood why she wouldn't talk. "You're not breathing are you?" She shook her head again. I frowned at her ruby eyes. "When was the last time you hunted?" The girl just shook her head again. I understood. "You've never hunted?" I asked, astonished. She shook her head.

_I don't want to hurt them_. She thought.

"You know I'm a mind reader?" I asked, the thought coming to me for the first time. She just shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

_Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So, Bella," I said slowly. "Why do you want help?"

She frowned at me, still not breathing. _I don't want help, I need help. _

I nodded, "Okay, so Bella, why do you_ need _help then?"

Bella looked around the room and thought, _I don't want to hurt them; they don't deserve it. _

Once again I nodded, this was part of the reason we didn't hunt humans. They didn't deserve. After a minute I replied to her again, "What makes you think we can help you?"

_You seem trustworthy. _

"Do we really?" I muttered.

_Yes._

I laughed; it had been a rhetorical question.

"Okay, I will agree to help you, but I also have to talk to my family. But first of all, what do you need help with?"

Bella looked as if she was going to sigh if she were breathing. _I want to find a way to help without hurting humans._

I laughed at her slightly, "Well that's what my family specailises in."

Then I turned to my family and motioned for them to come and sit at Bella's table. They had heard what I had said and gotten anough information out of that to take a vote about whether or not we should help her. It was tie, which was promptly broken by me in my decision to help her.

Alice knew that we were going to help her immediately, I could read her mind and she could see my decision on my face. _Lets take her to Carlisle._ I nodded.

"Hey Bella..." I said uncertainly. "Would you like to come and see our mother and father?"

_When?_

"Now?" I made it sound like a question so she didn't feel pressured.

_Sure..._

I smiled, "We'll stay here thank you," Rosalie and Jasper said in unison. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Alice? Emmett?" I asked, they both smiled and nodded. "Bella?" I addressed her, she looked up. "We are going to drive you to our house, come on."

Bella stood up a little too quickly for a human, but quickly caught her self and walked at our pace. She followed me to our car and got in the back with Emmett. Alice and I were in the front. After a minute of driving Bella still wasn't breathing. "You can breath now," I chuckled.

She let out a long breath and said, "Oh God." We all laughed and she giggled a bit with us. I pulled up to our house Bella looked shocked. Esme ran out of the house in concern and stopped in her tracks when she saw Bella. "Edward..?" She began.

"It's ok Esme, we'll explain in a minute, is Carlisle here yet?" I answered.

Esme glanced at Bella, "He's coming up the drive right now."

We turned to see Carlisle's black Mercedes coming up the drive. He stopped the car and got out when he saw Bella. "Hello," He said to her politely.

Bella assesed Carlisle. In the end she decided he wasn't much of a threat. "Hello," She said back quietly.

Carlisle invited her into the house and we all sat down in the main room. "So Bella, why did you come to Forks?"

Bella looked Carlisle in the eye and replied, "I couldn't stay in my old town around my friends, they smelt too good. I came here and enroled in school, which I immediately realised was a mistake because they all smell so good and my eyes are too red."

Carlisle nodded, "So you haven't hunted at all since you were changed?"

Bella shook her head, "No."

Emmett looked impressed, "Seriously?! You're like a teenage girl Carlisle!"

We all laughed slightly, except Bella who looked confused. "Bella," Alice spoke to her for the first time. "We hunt animals, we don't hurt humans. Would you like us to show you how to hunt animals? Now, I mean?" We could all tell Bella's throat was on fire.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed quite loudly. We laughed.

"Come on then," Emmett smiled at her. Bella smiled back, then frowned, looking as if she was about to cry. I saw the reason in her head.

"Oh Bella," I said, and out my hand out to her slowly. She asessed the risk of letting me touch her then deicded it was minimal, and let me rub her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bella frowned, "Yeah, me too."

An elcetric shock ran up both of our arms at our touch. Leaving a sting that mesmorised us both. "Weird," Bella grinned slightly as we walked through the forest with the rest of the family. Except Rosalie and Jasper.

Alice winked at me, thinking one word. _Soulmates._


	3. Chapter 3

*** So um, yeah, I am actually writing! I'm tired too; I didn't get to sleep until five in the morning... Sorry my last chapter was way too short, I had exam revision. Exams all done now though so I should be updating more frequently***

**Chapter Three:**

I shook my head at Alice. She knew that I found it hard to live with three perfectly matched couples sometimes, but did she really have to think the first girl I've met who didn't already have some accosiation with us was my soulmate?

Bella literally skipped through the forest ahead of us, spinning and turning as she took in the scene around her. She looked as if she had never been in a forest before. "Bella?" Carlisle asked after a minute of walking and watching this remarkable newborn. The girl in question looked him in the eye to show she was listening. "Do you have any other family?"

Smiling, Bella replied quickly. "Yes, I have a sister and a father who are both vampires. I used to have a brother but he killed himself during the transformation." She glanced at Emmett then looked down.

Why does she seem upset by me? Emmett asked me in his mind.

I shrugged, glancing at Bella who was once again dancing ahead of us through the trees, "Tell you later," Emmett frowned.

Alice showed Bella how to hunt, which she did with amazing grace. With Alice Bella took down several mountain lions, elks and even one bear. Bella practically gluttoned herself and Jasper and Rosalie had found us in the woods by the time Bella was almost finished. Jasper watched Bella for a moment and then asked her if she would like a ride home. We all stared at him, shocked. Bella immediately felt our tension and narrowed her eyes at Jasper, "Why?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I'd like to meet the rest of your family. Carlisle just told me you have a sister and a father, correct?"

Bella nodded cautiously, running her eyes over Jasper's scars that covered his face and neck. "I do have a family, although I do not intend to drive home. Running suits me fine."

And then she ran. Running faster than we had seen her yet. Her bronze hair flew behing her as she ducked under trees and branches, keeping great care of her outfit. Then suddenly she changed course, and ran back to us. "If you want to meet them Carlisle should come too," She said to us, then ran away.

"How about you coming here later?" I called after her. Bella stopped for a moment, gave me a thumbs up, then disappeared.

***Jasper's POV***

We all watched as the newborn ran away. She had seen me as a threat, which is why she had been so eager to leave. I sighed, and Alice looked at me sympathetically. "Well that was fun!" She trilled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Alice, please," Edward said suddenly.

"Stop what?" I asked curiously.

Edward growled at Alice, who simply grinned at him. Then his growl became louder. How dare he growl at Alice like that! Then I growled at Edward. "Boys! Boys!" Esme reproached us over the noise, "What is going on?!"

"Jasper is growling at me," Edward replied.

"Because Edward growled at Alice," I retorted.

"Because Alice is being absurd!" Edward groaned, the glared at the girl in question. God, sometimes we really did act like children.

Esme sighed, "Edward, how is Alice annoying you?"

For once Edward seemed lost for words, then he opened his mouth, only to close it again. Emmett laughed at him, "Aw Eddie's lost for words!"

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward spat through clenched teeth.

A strange noise that sounded like a cross between a giggle, a groan and a sigh came from Alice's throat. "He's annoyed because him and Bella are soulmates!"

"We're not soulmates!" Edward whined.

Everyone one stood quite still, and didn't speak for an immeasurable amount of time. Carlisle was first to break the silence, "Well, Edward, don't shoot Alice down too quickly, it could be true."

"Yes Edward," Esme agreed. I felt for him; we were all ganging up on him. "But right now we need to get back to the house and get ready for our guests."

"Right," Carlisle agreed, and we all ran back to the house.

At about six three vampires knocked on our front door. Carlisle went to answer it welcomed them inside. When Bella's family and Carlisle had sat down the only place left for Bella to sit was next to Edward. Alice smirked.

"So, err..." Carlisle addressed Bella's father.

"Charlie,"

Carlisle nodded, "So, Charlie, how are you finding it at Forks?"

Charlie smiled broadly, "Ah, very good thank you! It is very nice here, being outside in the day is something we haven't been able to do for quite a few days now. It is nice, here... Very nice..." He trailed off, staring around the room, and everyone but Edward was left wondering if he meant the town or our house.

"Yes, it is a permanent residence," Edward said, answering an unspoken question.

Charlie beamed, "Ah! But here is the mind reader, tell me, what am I thinking right now?"

"Dad!" Bella and her sister exclaimed in embarrassment. We all laughed, even Rosalie.

Bella spoke up after Edward answered her Dad's question, "This is my sister," She said, gesturing towards the tall, blonde vampire who was staring up at Emmett with a confused expression, "Her name is Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled at us shyly and said, "Do you have any questions for us?"

This question caught us off guard, because we did. Or, at least, I did. "Ummm, yeah. Are you all biologically related?"

"Yes," Bella answered, avoiding my gaze.

"Who turned you?" Rosaie asked.

Bella answered again. "Our mother. After she was turned by a nomad."

"Where is she now?" Esme questioned.

Bella shrugged, "Either travelling the world or with the Vultori. She has wanted to join ever since her creator told them about her."

We all froze, tension building up in the air. I felt a great wave of sadness along with the anxiety, and realised Bella's family had become very sad. Vanessa pointed out the time to her father.

"We have to go," Charlie said abruptly. His children nodded and stood up. But they had only been here ten minutes!

"Do you really have to go so soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Charlie replies simply. He then became very nervous. "Right, so... Thanks for helping our Bella. I expect we will be seeing you again," They all seemed as if they were in a great hurry. "But we really have to go, goodbye now!"

And he slammed the door shut.

*** I know, not much of a cliffhanger. Next update will probably be tommorow. If you have any questions or POV recommendations for the next chapter, feel free to comment! Enjoy the story!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***Bella's POV***

"Dad?" I asked quietly as we drove away. "Why did we leave so early?"

My father smiled at me in the mirror. "Because you have some explaining to do, young lady."

Yep, vague as always. "About what..?" I asked nervously.

My father chuckled. "You'll see."

Our house was quaint and small. It had white walls and still had outside shutters on every window. Vanessa didn't go to school. That had been my choice. Her boredom that she must have felt throughout the day showed as we walked through the hall and then the kitched. Pens and paper were littering the carpet, making me laugh as I saw a five metre roll of paper rolled out down the stairs. "You really like art, don't you Ness?" I teased, making her grin.

"Art is nothing compared to writing," She told me. Ah, yes. My talented twin. She loved to draw and paint and make models out of anything she could get her slender hands on. But her most obvious talent was writing. Ness knew the kind of things people loved to read and managed to combine everything into one seven hundred page book.

"Come, sit down," My father said to us, sitting on the sofa next to Ness, leaving me to sit on the armchair facing them both. Then they started grinning even more. I sighed, because I knew from what I knew of their powers what was . "Get it over with," I instructed them.

Their grins became unbearably evil, and they almost shouted at me, "Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Living with those two was like living with two kids sometimes. "Anything you'd like to add?" I asked nonchalantly.

Ness giggled, "No, we'll leave it at that," She paused and put a long finger against her chin thoughtfully. "For now." I grimanced, causing her to grin again.

"And what makes you think I like Edward?" I questioned.

"Ooh, you remembered his name!" Ness squealed. I ignored her and turned to my father.

"Well..." He began, "You know my power, seeing emotions of love and things like that. I swear to God there was so much love in that room-"

"Get to the point," I ordered my father.

"Oh, yes," He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Well when I was talking to Edward I noticed a particularly strong love coming out of both of you. For each other."

"Then I took the thought right out of his head," Ness beamed. Oh yeah, Ness' power. Being able to take your current thought out of your head just by touching your bare skin. Her and Edward could have a whole conversation just by holding hands.

"I'm going hunting," I announced, agitated by their assumption Edward and I like each other. They didn't follow me, knowing I would be even more irked if they did.

"Oh hey," I said as I ran through the forest and literally ran into Carlisle Cullen. I knew their names now, because in the process of arriving and leaving, Ness had managed to brush her hand against everyone else's, learning their names which everyone is always subconsciously thinking about.

"Hello," Carlisle replied, polite as always.

"Sorry," I said as sincerly as I could, in an attempt to be polite as well.

Then Edward arrived, and I immediately thought of what just happened with my family. Edward cringed, "Yeah, I saw that in your father's mind. I keep getting it off Alice too."

We looked at each other for a second, much to Carlisle's curiosity, and after a moment we said at exactly the same time, "You know it's completely absurd right?" Then we laughed, and I realised he couldn't have times that from my thoughts because my shield was up. My shield is something I only use when I'm alone, because it annoys Ness when she can't just take a thought out of my head at any random moment.

Edward stared at me curiously. "I can't hear your thoughts anymore," He stated.

"Good," I replied, watching as his face turned even more purple in the darkening night. I could still see just as clearly, but everything just changed to purples or blues or blacks. God, I loved the night.

"Why is that?" Edward asked innocently.

"My power. My mother called me a shield, my head is private when I want it to be and I can project it so if you wanted I could stop you hearing his mind for a bit." I have no idea why; it just seemed important to explain this.

Edward nodded. His golden eyes the only thing keeping their colour in the twilight. He stared back into my eyes, and then we both spoke.

**A/N Sorry is some author's notes don't make sense, I'm copying and pasting my stories from Wattpad...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You're very beautiful," We said at the same time, then we both chuckled nervously, then we tried to walk past each other, but ended up walking into each other.

"Sorry," We mumbled awkwardly.

"See you at school!" Edward called as I walked away.

I grinned and waved at him, "See you!"

***Carlisle's POV***

I grinned at my son as Bella strode away. He turned to me, sensing my amusement. "Don't start."

Smiling, I replied, "I won't, just hope Emmett doesn't find out."

Edward grimanced at the thought.

"Let's head back," He suggested; I nodded.

We ran back to the house, only to find two people sitting on the porch. Alice and Bella. "Alice wants to talk to you," Edward told me.

"Hello," I greeted them, seating myself next Alice.

"Hey Carlisle," Alice said, smiling how she always did when she wanted something.

I sighed at my 'daughter', still smiling. "What would you like Alice?"

"Well..." Alice began, giving me the puppy dog look. I nodded, showing her I was listening. "There's going to be a storm in a couple of weeks and I wondered if Bella's family could play with us too."

I could tell Alice hadn't proposed this to Bella because her glistening crimson eyes widened in shock. Edward sighed at her beauty.

"Sure Alice," I replied, wondering why she made such a fuss over asking me. "But it is up to Bella."

Alice turned to her and waited. Bella looked kind of sheepish. "We don't know how to play baseball."

Emmett laughed from inside, and Bella looked as if she was about to cry. "Anyway," Bella said, not giving us a chance to answer. "I better get going, see you in school."

And she was gone.

"Let's go inside," I suggested, Alice and Edward went inside before me.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett called. "You never told us, why do I make the girl's family sad?"

Edward ignored the name Emmett used for him and spoke, "You make Bella's family sad because you look exactly like their lost brother."

Emmett's smile faded, taking everyone else's with it. "Oh," Was all he said.

***Emmett's POV***

The reason why I made Bella's family sad made eveyone else sad too. I felt for Jazz. "Oh," Was all I said; for the first time in my life I was stuck for words.

"Wow! Emmett's doesn't have anything to say! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Alice exclaimed, effectively lightening the mood. I scowled at her.

School the next day was surprisingly fun. In the morning we watched a Bella arrived on a motorbike, looking particularly hot as she removed her helmet, shaking down her long, shimmering hair. Edward sighed quietly behind me; we all laughed.

We watched as Bella smiled at us and ran over to us. I noticed she didn't have a bag with her.

"Where's your bag?" Edward asked her, smiling broadly.

Bella's eyes widened, "Aw no! I knew I forgot something!"

We all laughed, and Bella ran at vampire speed through the nearby woods towards her home.

My family and I stopped when we saw it. The house was small and white, with the charm of a country house. Bella glanced at us and giggled, "You can come inside if you like."

The inside was pretty. Pretty crazy. Paper, pens and other craft things littered the floor. We followed Bella into the kitched, where Vanessa sat on top of a pile of deep red and orange leaves, holding one in her hand. Her face lit up when she saw Bella, "Hey Bells!" Vanessa exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand and grinning. Vanessa jumped into the pile of leaves and pulled out an empty red backpack.

Bella kissed her sister on the cheek. "Thanks Ness. Help me find my books?"

Vanessa started to syphon through the leaves at a vampire pace, occasionally pulling out a book or two. "Where's dad?" Bella asked casually as she threw the sofa cushions back into the sofa, having just looked under them.

Vanessa replied from under a pile of leaves. "He went hunting."

Bella looked at the leaves, shocked, "Really? Shouldn't you have gone with him?"

"Nah, he's just in the woods."

Then a biology book and an english book were thrown at Bella's bag from two different directions. The two books landed neatly in Bella's bag. "Thanks Ness," Bella smiled as she zipped up her bag. Watching her and her sister had been surprisingly enjoyable.

"Bye! I'll help you with your project after school," Bella waved to her sister. "Sorry about that," She said to us as we walked through the front door.

"No problem," Alice chimed.

"What's your sister's project anyway?" Jasper asked curiously.

Bella smiled, "She's redecorating her room. She wants wall to have a tree on it. It was originally going to be painted on but she just loves an excuse to collage."

"Your sister must be really annoying," I commented. Bella raised her eyebrows at me, so I carried on. "I mean, it must be weird to live in a house full of leaves."

"Oh no," Bella shook her head. "We got used to it a long time ago. It's just who she is."

We arrived at the school just as the bell rang. Great, I had Science with Jasper and Eddie. Jasper glanced at me mischievously, Edward was going to hate us after this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (Hopefully)**

***Jasper's POV***

Emmett, Edward and I sat down in our chemistry class. As ususal people glanced at Edward like he wasn't meant to be there. Well, he wasn't really, he was acting a year younger than us and had been placed in this class after doing a little too well in his junior class.

"So... Eddie," Emmett said slyly.

Edward scowled, but otherwise did not react to Emmett's deriviation of Edward's name. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett and I chanted at Edward together. Edward didn't react though, he just stared straight ahead. I could sense his emotions; he wasn't even embaresed! He simply didn't care...

"You don't care?" I hissed at Edward. He shrugged, while Emmett looked shocked. But I laughed when Edward decided he didn't care anymore, and sunk down in his seat.

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" He whispered. "Bella doesn't like me."

I laughed again, he was sad, because that's what he thought. Only Alice knew better, but she wanted it to stay a secret for a bit, so I couldn't think of that. "I'm sure that's not true," I said, waving away his angst.

"What makes you think that?" Eddie mumbled, sliding further down his seat.

Emmett grinned, "We've seen the way you two look at each other; it's just a matter of time."

"Until what?" Edward asked. Emmett and I tried to hide our smiles; he was totally clueless.

Then Edward sat up and narrowed his eyes at us, "Since when do either of you aprove of Bella? When we first saw her you were the ones who said to 'kill her then'." He cocked an eyebrow at us, and our smiles faltered.

I looked behind me at Emmett, who groaned, and we said together, "We still think that her coven is a danger to ours."

"Family," Edward corrected us automatically.

Emmett moaned, "We still think her coven is a danger to our family," He muttered. Edward raised his eyebrows again, and we understood what he meant. I sighed, "We still think her family is a danger to ours."

Edward nodded, satisfied.

At lunch Edward went to sit on his own. Well, he was on his own until all four of us sat next to him, leaving a space opposite him for Bella, when Eddie got a text.

"It's from Bella!" Alice chimed. We all stared at her; as far as we knew Bella did not have our numbers. "I gave her our numbers," Alice added sheepishly. We all laughed.

Edward read the text aloud, _Edward, gone home for lunch to help Ness with her project. There is glue everywhere and we might need help if any of you want to come._

Edward got up from his seat, and so did Alice, in the end Emmett left too.

***Alice's POV***

Edward, Emmett and I got up from our seats. We had an hour left of lunch. This was going to be fun.

Sometimes, we love being vampires, like then. Our photographic memories allowed us to find Bella's house easily, and our speed allowed us to get there in less than a minute.

I knocked on the door and we heard Bella call, "It's open!" We laughed and let ourselves in.

Bella came running down the stairs with her hands covered in glue and her hair tied back in a messy knot. She wore stylishly ripped jeans with a fitted black, paint covered top. She looked us up and down and shook her head, "If you don't want to mess up your clothes you could borrow some," We smiled at her, in the state she was in we could tell this was going to be messy, and fun. "Alice, you could borrow some of Ness's clothes, she's smaller than me but the clothes might still be a bit big. Edward, you could some of my dad's clothes, he's out buying more 'modern' stuff so he shouldn't mind. Emmett..." She looked him up and down, taking in his size. "You could... Wear an apron. Probably. Well, unless you don't mind going to school covered in glue, or you don't mind borrowing clothes, that's your only other option."

We all spotted the white, glue and paint covered aprons by the door. I asked if I could borrow clothes, and Emmett and Edward said they didn't mind being covered in glue. I scowled at them.

Once Bella gave me some of her sister's clothes, I changed in vampire speed and joined everyone in the room that smelt heavily of glue and paint.

I spotted Bella and Vanessa sitting in a corner, putting all the leaves in a pile, while my brothers opened cans of glue.

Bella and Vanessa stood up when Alice came in and decided to show us how it was done. We could tell they did things like this together all the time.

Bell and Vanessa both got handfuls of paint, not bothering with brushes or gloves, and threw it with perfect precision into the large cirlce in the wall which was painted with a light blue sky, plain white clouds and rolling hills. The cirlce was drawn on with pencil and we assumed this was where the leaves would go.

We all laughed and grabbed handfuls of glue. Luckily the nail varnish Rosalie put on my hands this morning was already chipping off, otherwise I would never had done this.

It's good we're vampires because not one drop of glue went out the circle. When the glur covered that part of the wall, Ness and Bella washed their hands quickly and grabbed handfuls of leaves and threw them at the wall, as well as each other. We helped too. It was ao much fun, and none of us could stop laughing. Jazz of Rose had no idea what they missing.

Once we were done with the leaves, Bella and Ness darted across the wall, pulling off leaves here and there, until it looked like a Canadian maple tree. We gaped; it was perfect.

Then we decided to go back to school. "I'll help you paint it after school," Bella told her sister, kissing the top of her head before leaving.

"Okay," Ness replied, waving us bye.

I got changed back into my clothes, and Bella changed into cleaner clothes. "That was fun," I grinned at Bella as we left.

"Yeah," She agreed, "I'm glad you came, so is Ness,"

When we arrived Edward and Emmett both clapped Jazz on the back as he and Rosalie left the canteen. "What? What... what did you do?" Jasper asked as he fidgeted to look at his shoulders. Then he spotted the gluey hand prints. "SERIOUSLY?!" He yelled at them, some people stared as they walked past.

Then for the first time, Rose and Jazz got a good look at their brother(s). Their clothes were both convered in glue, and some of Emmett's hair was already matted with glue that had dried. Rosalie gasped, then glared at Bella.

Jasper, however, was laughing his head. "You guys look so ridiculous!" He said, trying to stifle his laughter, but it wasn't working, and Edward and Emmett glared at him, swearing to get revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

***Vanessa's POV***

Bella arrived home less than a minute after her school finished, this time all the Cullen kids were behind her. I smiled; I liked them a lot.

Rosalie and Jasper were blonde like me, and they both had beautiful golden eyes. Sadly, my eyes were still a depressing crimson. Sometimes I hated being a newborn, but it comforted me to know that Bella-my twin-did too. We couldn't wait to grow up.

Bella told them abour borrowing clothes, this time the girls just put on aprons and again the boys didn't bother.

"Alice doesn't let us wear clothes twice," Her mate, Jasper, explained to me, while grinning.

I laughed; it sounded a bit like Bella and I. It wasn't that we didn't want to wear stuff twice, it's just that we couldn't. Every single piece of clothing any of my family have ever worn has some kind of stain. Whether it's paint or blood, it's still there, and it rarely comes out.

"Painting?" Bella asked me, while tying up her hair.

I grinned, "Painting."

We grabbed the necessary supplies from my cupboard under the stairs. The Cullens helped, as this would take more paint than expected.

Bella drew the rough shape of the trunk with the "decorating pencil". Then asked Edward if he could pass her the brown paint. Edward smiled, opened the can and handed it to her. Their skin touched momentarily and they gazed into each other's eyes with obvious adoration. Then they broke the gaze and went about their business as if nothing had happened. Everyone in the room had seen that moment between Edward and Bella, and we all shook our heads at them. They would get it one day.

I hope.

"Hey Alice!" I called, Alice was downstairs, grabbing more paint. For a long time I had watched the Cullens' reactions as they watched my sister paint, spellbound. Bells would see them staring occasionally, muttering "Ridiculous," To herself.

I had understood their reactions though, I had a hard time getting over it myself.

Because Bella's painting was flawless. Perfect in every single way. She painted shadows on the trunk of tree and then managed to paint the sun on the corner of the wall so it matched the angles of the shadows perfectly, like a real tree.

Then it was time to decorate the rest of the room. Which was easy with mine and Bella's type of painting. We always decorate the rest of the room by throwing paint onto the other walls.

The Cullen kids joined in and Emmet threw half a tin of paint in Jasper's face. Bella told me he wes getting revenge for Jasper laughing at him and Edward while they were covered in glue. It created a nice effect on the wall though.

Then the Cullens decided to go home. Bells and I waved then goodbye. Well I waved them goodbye, Bella just waved to Edward.

She'll realise one day.

***Edward's POV***

"How do you think Carlisle and Esme will react to this?" Jasper mused as we ran towards home.

"Well how would any parent react if their five children came home covered in paint?" I laughed.

As we suspected, Carlisle and Esme were shocked, especially when they saw Jasper, with most of his face and honey gold hair covered in dark blue paint.

"Don't sit down!" Esme cried when Emmett tried to do said thing.

Carlisle laughed, "I think Jasper should wash up first. Off you go Jasper."

"Thanks," Jasper sighed, picking the dried paint out of his hair.

Esme came from upstairs with a large dust sheet, and spread it on the sofa so we could sit down.

"What happened?" She asked us, eyeing our clothes as if we had done something terrible.

"We were helping Bella and Vanessa decorate Vanessa's room," Alice trilled.

Carlisle smiled warmly, " Well, we're glad you lot are making friends."

I gave him a warning look. Only Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett knew how I felt about Bella. Sometimes I wished Bella did too, but then again I didn't, because it wasn't like she felt the same way.

The next day at school I went to talk to Bella. I watched as she arrived then went to help her off her motorbike. We could tell she loved her motorbike.

"Hey," I grinned. Keeping it friendly and light.

"Hey," Bella smiled back. God, she's gorgeous. I love her so much...

Keep it light.

"So... Yesterday was funny. You should have seen my parents' faces," I laughed, remembering myself.

Bella laughed too. God she's beautiful, and her laugh sounded like music.

***Bella's POV***

When I arrived at school next day, I kept a look out for Edward. He came and grabbed my hand as I parked, sending sparks up my arm, helping me off my motorbike like the gentlemen he is.

"Hey," He grinned. His eyes shined as he looked down at me. I sighed almost silently, he was so beautiful.

My family they know how I feel about Edward, but they don't half of it.

But it's not like he would ever love me the way I love him. We would only ever be friends, and it's about time I accepted that.

I love you. I wanted to say that to him so badly. But I knew it would break my heart when he didn't say it back.

"Hey," I said instead. Grinning like a fool.

He then started talking about his parents' reactions to something. But I wasn't listening, I was watching the mesmerising way his lips moved as he spoke.

Then he laughed, and it was the most beautiful music. So I couldn't help but laugh.

So, so badly, I wanted, needed, to tell Edward I loved him. It was just about to come out of my mouth when I said something shocking, "I don't think we should be friends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***Bella's POV***

Bella! What the hell was that?! Why the hell did I say that?! What's wrong with me?!

Maybe I could add something... I think we should be more than friends, perhaps...

No! No! No! He was already suspecting the worst. I might as well leave it at that.

***Edward's POV***

So she doesn't think we should be friends... Fine, so she definitely doesn't like me... I wish I could have seen this earlier in het family's minds... But then again hear their thoughts l, because Bella always has her shield around them.

I wish she didn't; I could have saved myself from the crushing feeling in my chest, suffocating me.

So this is what heartbreak feels like.

"Fine," I snap, striding towards my next class. For the first time since she arrived, I didn't look back.

At lunch my family and I sat at pur usual table, not leaving a space for Bella.

The girl who broke my heart.

But it seemed like Bella would never enter the canteen.

However, she was in biology.

And she ignored me.

And I ignored her.

And biology gained a new darker meaning.

"FOR GOD SAKE ALICE SHUT UP!" I roared as I drove my family home. Alice had been thinking of Bella all the way home, and was so sick of Bella.

Alice shrank down in her seat, and the rest of them glared at me. But I didn't care. I couldn't care.

I could only care about Bella.

"Touchy, touchy," Emmett joked. But I gave him the glare that silenced him no matter what the situation.

When we got home I just went straight to my room and became even more grumpy than usual. My family tried to comfort me with their thoughts. Only my siblings knew what had happened but I was sure my parents would find out soon enough.

***Vanessa's POV***

Bella flew into the house at lighting speed, went straight to her bedroom, flung herself into her bed then began to sob tearlessly into the pillows.

"Bells!" I say, alarmed. "What happened?"

"I-I-I t-told Edward we sh-sh-shouldn't be friends!" She wailed, her angel's voice muffled by the cotton pillow covers.

"And he turned you down?" I asked uncertainly, thinking she had declared her devine love for him.

"No," Bella sobbed, but still managing to sound confused. "I told him we shouldn't be friends."

Then I understood.

"Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed. "You love him!"

"Just go away Ness, I don't want to talk," Bella snapped.

"Bells..." I began.

"Vanessa just go away!" Bella yelled at me. When she uses my full name I know she's serious.

So I quietly crept backwards out her bedroom door.

God, I couldn't stand to see Bella in so much pain. I didn't like to see her so alone. I couldn't bear to think of how school must be for her now she's seperate from the Cullens.

"Hey Bells," I chimed as she finally came downstairs the next day.

"Ness," She nodded in my direction.

"I'm going to school with you today!" I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Does dad know about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, course!" I grinned, "I got him to make a phone call, cause you know he's still on his hunting trip."

"Yeah, hunting trip..." Bella said, but we both knew our father was lying whenever he left the house.

"Come on!" I sang, so excited. "We don't want to be late!"

"Sure..." Bella said, unsure.

When we arrived at the school Bells took me to the main office. I was given a map of the school and timetable almost exactly the same as Bella's. Except, like in my old school, I was in an advanced chemistry class.

"Awesome!" I laughed.

"Come on, we've got English first," Bella smiled at my enthusiasm, and we walked to English together.

As I walked in I noticed the shockingly pretty black haired girl sitting at the back. Alice. I went to sit next to her while Bella sat on her own.

Alice leaned past me to look at Bella. "Ridiculous," She muttered.

I was about to answer but as I did I breathed in through my nose, smelling the humans for the very first time. It was delicious, but I managed to stay in my seat by cutting off my air supply.

I had maths next, which was luckily a Cullen free zone.

The, chemistry. My jaw dropped as I walked in, and saw all three Cullen boys sitting at a table together.

Emmett and Jasper were glancing at Edward, frowning. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he would be crying if it were possible.

Bella and Edward love each other too much to let each other go, and they know that.

Only they don't know that it's the same for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

***Vanessa's POV***

I sat down nervously next to Emmett, who glanced at me and immediately recognised me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded of me, thoroughly surprised.

"Looking out for my twin," I replied quietly.

Jaspet scowled and turned to me, "You need to keep you're sister on a lead,"

I growled at him quietly, "Stop talking about things you don't understand, Cullen."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me, but stayed silent.

Then it was time for lunch. Bella looked as if she was in pain the whole hour. She sat with her back to Edward, while he sat facing her back. They both looked... Blank. Like someone had died.

Then Bella and I walked to biology.

Bella sat next to Edward while I sat on my own at the back. I watched the pair throughout the lesson. Their backs were tensed and they didn't even glance at each other.

"Alice!" I called when school ended, catching her just before she got into Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"Yes?" She smiled, walking towards me.

"Would you like to come hunting with me?" I knew they could tell I wanted to talk to her alone. Bella's sheild was around me, or Edward would know what I wanted to speak to his sister about, because if he knew he would growl, literally drag Alice into his car and never speak to me nor Bella again.

"Sure," Alice smiled, totally dismissing her siblings' warnings.

We ran into the forest, and I made sure Bella was home before I spoke, but Alice spoke too, "We need to find a way to get Edward and Bella together."

Alice giggled. "Why did Bella say that her and Edward shouldn't be friends?" She asked.

I sighed, "Because Bella loves Edward very much, and she's afraid that if she admits that to him, he will break get heart by not saying it back."

Alice groaned, "That's ridiculous! He thinks exactly the same thing! What are we going to do?"

"Actually, I don't think we should do anything," I admitted.

"Why not?" Alice inquired.

"Because if we tell them to speak their feelings, it will feel forced to them, it needs to be from the heart," I explained.

Alice nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess so. I better get back, Jazz will be getting worried," She began to walk away, "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, turning back to me, "It's going to be sunny tomorrow, you need to stay inside or out the eyes of humans."

I nodded, thinking Alice is probably much more reliable than the weather man who predicted rain all day tomorrow.

"Where were you?" Bella asked as I ran in and threw my bag into the counter.

"Out," I replied, "Where's dad?"

"Out," Bella replied simply.

"What you up to?" I asked, spotting Bella's sketch book under her hands.

"Nothing," Bella said quickly, trying to hide it, but I yanked it out of her hands, rifling through the pages, finding her latest matter piece. When I found it, I gasped.

She had drawn Edward.

And it looked exactly like him in every way, just in black and white. I smiled. "It's flawless," I whispered.

"It's terrible," Bella snapped, yanking the book out my hands and chucking onto the counter, where it bounced off my bag, before flipping into the floor. "It looks nothing like him!" And she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Shaking my head, I ran outside to simply lie on the grass, to simply let my feelings go.

I used to do this when I was small, the years I can barely remember. Although we are exactly the same age, Bella and I have always treated each other as if she is my older sister, and she always used to comfort me when I was upset. But now... Bella is distraught, depressed, and I have no idea what to do.

***Bella's POV***

I glanced out my window and saw Ness lying in the grass outside. I knew why she was doing that, she was trying to let go of all her problems, which were essentially my problems. I sighed; I hated doing that to her. She was like a little sister to me, even though we were the same age.

***Vanessa's POV***

The next day I told Bella about the sun, and she disappeared into the forest. I decided to spend the day decorating Bella's room. She never got round to decorating unless I asked her, and I guessed she needed a change.

***Bella's POV***

I ran through the forest for hours, wanting to get away from the house I sometimes felt trapped in.

As I ran, I came across the most beautiful meadow, it was filled with sparkling daisys and geraniums. It was gorgeous, but no where near as gorgeous as the person lying in it.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, sitting up when I stepped forward unknowingly.

"Umm..." I squeaked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Bella," Edward said again, leaping up, "Please stay."

I nodded; it's what I wanted.

Edward went to lie on the grass again, and I sat next to him. Almost absent mindedly, it seemed, Edward rolled onto his side and stared up into my face, "Bella," He whispered, I loved the way he said my name, and as surprising as it was, I loved what he said next even more, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

***Edward's POV***

I love you.

Wait, did I just say that out loud? Bella looks... Shocked. Crap! I did say it.

"Bella?" I said uncertainly, she was just sitting there, staring into space. She didn't respond.

Why the hell did I say that?!

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fre-" But she cut me off, by crushing her lips to mine.

I kissed her back, thinking that it was probably a pity kiss before she told me she definitely want in love with me.

Bella broke the kiss and looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry," She said, and I braced myself for the end, but I don't love you. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. "But I... Guess I love you too."

My eyes flew open. "But- But- But I..." I was lost for words, then why did she say we shouldn't be friends?

As if she could read my mind, Bella answered, "I said we shouldn't be friends because I love you a lot, and I was afraid that if I told you that, you would break my heart by not saying it back, and every day feel myself getting closer an-"

This time I cut her off, and when I finally broke the kiss, I smiled. "But Bella, how could I not say it back. You're beautiful, and clever and the most amazing person I've ever met, I love you."

Bella smiled in relief, "I love you too, so much."

Our smiles deepened and for a few hours we lay there together, in the meadow, with the sun sparkling off our skin.

"I better be getting back," Bella sighed, as we watched the sun set together. We lay with my arms around Bella, savouring this moment, when we finally ended up together.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Well..." Bella said, turning in my arms to trace the plains of my face. "We have eternity, I'm sure our families won't miss us for one night."

I smiled, "True, but what would we do?"

"Well, I'd like to learn more about your life," Bella said, her semi-crimson and semi-gold eyes burning into mine.

"Okay," I smiled. "What do you want to know?"

***Carlisle's POV***

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked the room at large. We all looked up, thinking Edward had already joined us.

Emmett shrugged, "Who cares?" Alice glared at him.

"Well it's dark now, he should be home soon," I reassured Alice, she nodded, and settled back into Jasper's chest.

But by the time it was one in the morning, Edward still wasn't home. We heard a knock at the door, and I couldn't imagine the confusion Jasper maybe felt; surely Edward would let himself in.

"Hello," I said politely when I answered the door and found Vanessa, Bella's sister standing there. I stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello!" She said to my family when she entered the living room. Vanessa looked around the room, and her face fell slightly. "Have you seen Bella?"

Alice looked up at Vanessa and replied, "No, have you seen Edward?"

"Not since yesterday," Vanessa replied.

"Why are you looking for Bella?" Esme asked politely as I sat down next to her.

"Because she's been out all day, and I've been decorating her room, and I want to see her reaction now," Vanessa grinned at Alice. In some ways they are so alike.

"NESS!" We heard someone shout, and in came Bella, with Edward at her heels. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!"

I saw Edward grin slightly.

Vanessa's face fell, "I'm, I'm, sorry Bella, I thought you'd like it, I can change it..." She trailed off, seeing Bella's smile. Bella pulled her sister into a hug.

"I love it Ness, thank you so much." She whispered. "We should go home," She added, smiling at Alice as she glanced around the room.

"You could stay," I offered.

Bella and Vanessa's faces became identical masks of sadness. "No, no," Bella said, her voice trembling slightly. "There's something we have to errr, deal with."

Vanessa nodded, looking as if she was about to cry. Tearlessly of course. "Alice, is it still going to be sunny tommorow?" Vanessa asked.

"It's going to be sunny until next thursday," Alice replied, smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks," Bella replied, then she turned to Edward, "Same time same place?" She asked, much to the curiosity of the rest of the family.

"Any time, same place," Edward replied, then he kissed her cheek, my family gaped, while I smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Bella kissed his cheek and said, "See you." Then her and Vanessa left.

Edward glared at his brother's as they chanted, "Edward and Bella-" But Edward cut them off with sn expression that would keep anyone silent.

We heard Vanessa saying the whole rhyme though, followed by a thud and Vanessa's voice yelling, "Bells! WHAT THE HELL?"

Bella laughed.

"How did this happen?" Alice asked eagerly as Edward sat down next to him.

Edward told, mainly, Alice the story of how he and Bella ended up together. We all smiled, happy for our once loneliest family member.

***Bella's POV***

I raced up to my room, which was now painted my favourite shade of gold, with one wall plastered with photocopies of my drawings from my sketchbook. I smiled at the picture of Edward, I had been so embarrassed when he saw it, but he said he loved it.

I grabbed the letter adressed to me and Ness from my desk. I had found it on the counter when Edward and I had come back from the meadow, knowing what it probably was, I didn't let Edward see it.

"Is that it?" Ness asked quietly as I sat down in front of her with the letter.

"Yes," I whispered, "You know it's going to hurt don't you?" Ness nodded weakly.

Slowly, gingerly I opened the letter. It was written on a heavy parchment and had the Vultori crest on the top left hand corner.

"Dear Vanessa and Isabella," I read...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

***Bella's POV***

"Dear Vanessa and Isabella," I read, Vanessa looked close to crying, so I put my arm around her and carried on, "Unlike the last times, I am not coming back to you. I wish all the best in life, and I hope to see you soon. Like your mother, I have joined the Vultori as a warrior, and we are hoping that you will join us soon, Vanessa as a warrior, and Isabella as part of the guard. If you don't come to us in the next five years, then we will come to you. I assure you the Vultori are kind, and will welcome you both gladly. Your mother and I hope to see you soon, from, your loving father, Charlie."

Ness began to cry into my shoulder, and began to tearlessly cry too. "But if we join them, then you'll be part of the guard and I will never see you again!"

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "Ness, we don't have to think about that now, we have five years. We don't even have to think about joining them."

Ness smiled weakly into my shoulder, "You're right," She whispered.

"Of course I'm right," I laughed but it was strained. "Come on."

I dragged her to the sofa, and we sat there for the rest of the night with our arms around each other, trying not to think that one day, we would be split up from each other.

Sometimes Ness would start to cry again, and I would sooth her. We were so upset that our parents were forcing this on us that we didn't even notice the sun had risen.

I glanced at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Crap! I was meant to meet Edward. I groaned, and Ness grabbed my hand to find out why.

"Are you going to tell Edward about this?" She asked, placing the letter in my lap.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone, and you can't either. I can't keep my shield around everyone to keep Edward from knowing," I replied, smoothing her hair.

"You were meant to meet him today weren't you?" Ness asked.

I sighed quietly, "Yes, but I can't go now, he'll know something's up."

Ness nodded, and curled into my shoulder. We sat there until night, then decided to hunt.

***Emmett's POV***

Edward came back at around seven at night with a sad face. "Bella stood him up!" I yelled immediately, Eddie glared at me, and I was shocked to find I was right.

"Come on Emmett, lets go hunt," Jasper said to me sternly, and I knew I had to go.

I was running through the trees, chasing Jasper, when I heard it. Jasper heard it too, and ran towards me. "Was that you?" He asked.

I growled at him, "Of course not! Why would I ever cry?"

We heard it again, and Bella and Vanessa burst through the trees. They stopped when they saw us, and Jasper spoke, "Why are you so depressed?"

"None of your business!" Vanessa practically screeched at us.

"Ness..." Bella reproached her.

"No!" Vanessa cried, "It isn't any of their business!" And she ran away crying. Bella looked after her, looking as if she was about to cry too.

"Sorry, she gets angry when she gets upset," Bella smiled at us lightly, but it seemed extremely strained.

"Why are you upset?" I asked, hoping Bella would tell us.

Her teeth snapped together as get jaw clenched. "You heard her," Bella spat at us. "It's none of your business."

And she ran away, with us staring after her in utter bewilderment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

***Bella's POV***

"Vanessa!" I yell as I run after her.

She turns to me, and her now mainly golden eyes burn into my black.

That was ironic. Gold is so pure, like Vanessa, and with my thoughts, I deserved to represented by something as sinister as the deepest black.

"What Bells?" She asked coldly.

"Vanessa..." I begin. I have no idea how to voice my thoughts. Vanessa grabs my hand.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She splutters. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well, it's gonna happen one day, so why not get it over with?" I ask sheepishly.

Vanessa's face falls. "You're right, Bella, of course. But what about Edward?"

I start to cry tearlessly again. "I don't know Vanessa!" I wail. "I think we should go to the Vultori first thing in the morning, I'll book our flights, the moment we get home."

"I'll miss you Bella," Ness says to me, a small smile on her face.

"Do you want to stay?" I ask as we run home. Ness doesn't answer until we're sitting down in the kitchen.

"I think we owe it to the Cullen's to say goodbye," She whispers, her voice cracking on their name.

I cry even heavier. "I can't," I whisper, "He'll ask me to stay, and I'm afraid I will. It will be too painful."

Ness nods, and says, "I understand," Handing me my laptop, she continues, "If you book my flight I'll be there a couple hours after you."

I nod, and run to my room. Carefully, I rip my drawing of Edward out of my sketch book, pull my favourite posh fountain pen from my desk, and begin to write.

'Dear Edward...' I write.

When the letter's finished, I pick up one of Ness's posh envelopes from her desk, write Edward Cullen's name on it, place the letter inside and seal it.

"Ness, give this to him, please," I ask. She glances at the letter, nods once, and takes it from me.

"I booked the flights," She told me, smiling.

"Thanks," I say quietly. "When are they?"

"Yours is in three hours, and mine is in seven," She answered.

I laugh nervously, "I guess I better go now then," I say. It would take a while to get to the airport.

Ness begins to cry again, "Right. I'll miss you Bella, forever."

I whimper slightly. My world was being ripped apart. "I'll miss you too, always."

We hug, crying. Then I glance at the clock, and realise my flight is in two hours. "Goodbye Vanessa Swan," I whisper.

"Goodbye Isabella Swan," She laughes lightly as I grab my bag with my phone and my purse, as well as all the other things I need to get into Italy.

Then I walk out the front door, leaving my life behind.

***Edward's POV***

Jasper and Emmett don't come home until the sun comes up. On their hunt, they had met Bella.

"Why was she so upset?" I asked, reading their minds. They both shrugged.

"She wouldn't say," Jasper says simply. Emmett nods in agreement.

We hear a knock on the door, and Esme goes to answer it. Vanessa walks in, and like when Bella and I hadn't come home, she stood in the middle of the room and waited for Esme to sit down.

"Bella and I are leaving," She states after a minute.

"Why?!" Alice asks, startled.

Vanessa shrugged, and I wished I could read her mind. "We have our own reasons, but we owe it to you to say goodbye."

"Where's Bella?" I ask suddenly.

Her mostly golden, sympathy ridden eyes, burn into mine. "I'm so sorry Edward," She says quietly. No. No. Whatever it is don't say it. "But Bella already left."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

***Vanessa's POV***

I watch as Edward's heart sinks, and I immediately try to revive him. "But she left you this," I sooth, handing him the letter. Although I'm not entirely site if it'll revive him or not, I did not read the letter, out of respect for my twin.

***Edward's POV***

Vanessa hands me a letter, which I immediately tear open.

'Dear Edward.' It said

'I'm afraid I cannot tell you where we are going, or why. But I can tell you this.

A day will not go by, where I will not think of you. I will love you until the end.

I hope to come back to Forks one day, probably in more than fifty years. So until then, would you please house sit for me?

And make sure you take the leaves off Ness's wall before they decompose. Please? I will continue to pay for the house of course.

But now, I have made it my life's ambition to see you again. So don't give up hope, like I probably will soon.

Please don't ask Ness where we're going, it will only hurt you.

I know we were only together for about a day, but that will always be the best day of my life.

The day I found my life.

I love you, so much I know it will hurt, and that's why I couldn't come and say goodbye, because I knew it would hurt too much, and I wouldn't be able to let go.

I love you. Forever.

With my heart forever yours, I must say goodbye.

But all I can say is, see you soon.

Love (always) from,

Bella. x'

I nodded along with the letter, frowning. "Look at the back," Vanessa said quietly, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Carlisle.

I turned the letter over gingerly, afraid it would turn to smoke at the lightest touch.

Tearlessly, I began to sob. Because on the back, was the picture Bella had drawn, of me.

Alice came and patted me on the back. Vanessa glanced at the huge clock. "I better be going," She said, startled. "I'm sorry. Goobye."

And she was gone.

Like Bella.

Like my will to live.

***Bella's POV***

I couldn't help but curse myself, throughout the plane ride, that 't added, 'Don't be suicidle,' to the letter. Mainly because if he got the Vultori to kill him, I would either have to watch the execution, or perform it myself...

I cringed into the wide, first class seat, and burst into tearless sobs.

An attendant comes and asks me what's wrong, but I wave her away. There was no way in hell I was going to tell her my problem.

Oh, I just the love of my life, a vampire, so I can join the vampire monarchy to save myself the pain of joining in five years.

Yeah, she would really understand that.

Sighing, I sank back into my seat, imagining Edward was with me.

I imagined his cool skin against mine, imagining his lips pressed against mine as Emmett clears his throat judgementally.

Laughing, I imagined Alice as she had a vision of a new clothes chain. I had only known them for a few days, but that was enough.

When I landed I stole a porsche and drove to Velterra. My new... Home. I guess.

Walking towards the door to the castle, which I knew the Vultori lived in, I broke the lock easily and stepped inside.

"Bella!" An ecstatic voice calls. I turn and see my father.

"Dad," I reply curtly, barely looking at him.

"Where's Ness?" He asks curiously, worry colouring his tone.

"She wanted to say good bye to the Cullens," I answer, not even looking him in the eye.

Da- Charlie, as he will now be known got destroying my life, smiled again and said, "Come on then," Waving his arm.

Like a fool, I thought.

He took me to a huge room with a dome ceiling and a marble floor, with three thrones (occupied by three men) sitting parallel to the door. This was the throne room then.

Aro, a man with straight, jet black hair and wispy skin, walked straight to me and grabbed my hand. I knew of his power, he could know all you're thoughts in a single touch. I let my shield down, he should know me. He should trust me.

"Ah," He croaked, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Thinking he meant Edward and the Cullens, because he was the cause of the loss of my sister I sighed and said, "That's okay, I barely knew them."

Aro looked me straight in the eye, "Indeed," He agreed. "Jane!" He snapped his fingers, and a small girl in an almost-black cloak was suddenly by his side. She had blonde hair pinned up behind her ears, with a small face. I sighed internally, in a small way she reminded me of Alice.

Aro, still holding my hand in both of his, nodded again, "Indeed."

"You called me Master?" Jane asked.

Aro looked up at her sharply. "Get Bella here fitted for a cloak will you dear one? Then show her the ropes."

Jane nodded, grabbed my hand and took me to a small room that was completely covered in fabrics. It took me a second to realise that they were cloaks, hanging on the walls and ceiling.

"Here," Jane said, holding up a cloak like hers. I took it gingerly, and Jane sighed, took it out of my hands and shoved it over my head.

This was it then; I was part of the Vultori.

A few hours later Ness arrived, Charlie went to get her as I stood next to Jane and her twin Alec in the throne room.

Then Ness came in, wearing a thick,.light grey cloak. My father was wearing the same, and women came in behind them both. I gasped, then instantly composed my face, we had to stay expresionless, even if our mother just walked through the door.

"Masters," They all whispered, kneeling before Marcus, Caius, Aro, Me, Alec and Jane. Everone nodded, except me. I just stared; my family were kneeling before me, as if I was above them.

Aro cleared his throat, I jumped and nodded, realising they needed my concent to stand up. They stood up, Ness's eyes burned into mine, I'm sorry, they said.

I put my hand out to her, and nodded, giving her my concent to take it. She grabbed it and I purposely thought, this is my fault.

She just shook her head.

And the she had to leave.

So this was my life now...

***100 years later***

I run from Volterra with Michael, both of us are ecstatic! We are free!

Michael joined the guard a few months after me. He can make people see anything he wants them see. A power that doesn't work on me because of my shield.

Ah, how I love being me.

I've seen him make Jane and Alec collapse, while I stood there, waiting for my turn, while he stood there and gaped. No one had told him of my power.

"So you already got us a gig?" I asked, grinning, as we sat on the huge first class seats on the way to America. Not much has changed in the past century.

Michael and I are friends, who like to sing. So we decided to start a company, singing in weddings and whatnot.

"Yeah. In a really small town called Forks, it's really cloudy so we should be able to make it," He says, then sees my face fall. He knows about my association with that town. He frowns, and says suddenly, "But, hey! We're free!" The flight agreement ogles him like he's mad. I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah! I can't believe it!" I squeal, ignoring the flight attendant's judgemental glare.

It had been such a shock. Aro said he knew we were loyal to him, and knew of or desires to leave and see the world. He said we were free to leave, as long as we came back when he called for us. Michael and I had agreed, and ran out of Volterra without delay.

But I left Ness behind. I couldn't leave her, but she told me to go and find the Cullens.

I still barely knew my mother, and I couldn't stand to be around my father.

My only parents are Carlisle and Esme.

"So what are we singing? At the gig," I ask, to keep my mind off the people who have surely forgotten about me, even if they are Vampires.

"It's a wedding, so we're singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perry," He answers, relaxing back into his seat.

"That song is a thousand years old," I say, relaxing into my seat.

"Only one hundred," He corrects me, smiling with his eyes closed.

We land in Seattle airport. The wedding we are singing at is in a few hours, so we head straight to Forks.

Michael drives to the wedding place, and I freeze.

The Cullen's house.

"Oh God," I mutter. "Michael, what are the happy couple's names?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Rosalie Sleet or something, and Edward... Cullen?" Oh crap Cullen!" He exclaims suddenly. "Do you think..?"

"This is their house," I say quietly, almost to myself. He said Rosalie and Edward. Surely he meant Emmett, surely...

"I can't let them see me!" I yell at Michael. "Tell them I'm getting ready or something, and I'll see you at the performance."

I ran out the car and hid in the forest, and looked for any sign of a Cullen. Right then, Jasper and Carlisle walk right by my hiding spot, I shrink into the trees. "...doing this again," Jasper was muttering.

Carlisle smiled, "I think Emmett thinks the more weddings there are, the more chances there are for Edward to get a girlfriend," He sighed, "He's never been the same since Bella."

Oh no.

"We all miss her," Jasper pats his father lightly on the back. "But lets hope for the best, and hope she miraculously turns up, okay?"

Carlisle chuckled, "That's what Alice said at the last wedding."

Jasper grinned,"She has that effect on me."

"Excuse me?" Said a formal voice. Micheal. "My name is Michael, and I'm singing at the reception with my friend, she's just make some finishing touches to the song."

"Hello, you need to find Al-" Carlisle said, then he saw Michael's eyes, which thanks to me were a deep honey gold.

"You're a vampire!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yes sir," Michael replied, "But don't worry, I'd prefer a deer to a human any day."

The both grinned at Michael and his easy going nature. "Do we get to meet your friend?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid she'll be hiding until the performance, she's may be a vampire but she's not good with having to talk with new people, and just tell people we're not together, because I've heard some disgusting rumours," Michael replied, just as Edward walked up to him. This was good, Edward would see me and would know I was not with Michael.

Michael went to find Alice, and then the ceremony started, then ended. I was right, it was Rosalie and Emmett's, with Jasper as best man. Edward sat down awkwardly, sometimes turning to glare at people who I knew must have very annoying thoughts.

I watched all of this from the safety of the trees.

Then the reception was starting, and I knew I would have to sing, and they would recognise me, and they would jump to conclusions, and Edward would hate me.

Just seeing him today was not enough. I wanted to tell him the truth, and let him hold me.

"Please welcome, a new found Vampire band, Bite Me!" I heard Alice say into a microphone. Every guest was vampire and they laughed at our band name.

Michael walked on stage proudly, and stood in his spot in front of his microphone on the other end of the stage.

I walked on timidly, keeping my hair covered my face until I was in front of the microphone. Then, in one swift movement, it was out of my face, and I was staring at the crowd. Every single one of the Cullen's gasped, and Edward froze.

They recognised me.

The music started, and I began to sing with my eyes closed.

"Heart, beats, fast.

Colours and promises.

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?

Watching you stand alone,

all of my doubt

suddenly goes away somehow...

One step closer.

I have died every day waiting for you,

darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you

for a thousand years,

I love you for a thousand more."

Then an instrumental played, and I kept my eyes closed, waiting for Michael' voice.

"Time, stands, still..." That wasn't Michael's voice.

My eyes flash open, and I see him standing there.

Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

***Bella's POV***

Then an instrumental played, and I kept my eyes closed, waiting for Michael's voice.

"Time, stands, still..." That wasn't Michael's voice.

My eyes flash open, and I see him standing there.

Edward.

He grins at and winks, and keeps singing, and I realise he's singing to me.

"Beauty in all she is.

I will be brave.

I will not let anything take, away,

what's standing in front of me.

Every breath,

every hour has come to this.

One step closer."

I smiled at him, glowing. He wanted me back. "I have died every day, waiting for you," He sang.

I sang back, "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."

"I love you for a thousand more," He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"And all along, I believed I would find you," He sang to me.

"Time has brought your heart to me," I smiled even wider, if that were possible.

"I have loved you for a thousand years..." We sang the rest of the song together, and I knew why. We were silently telling each other that we would never do anything apart again.

When the song ended everyone applauded, and Edward and I literally jumped off the stage. He tried to take me to a secluded corner, but Jasper attacked. Huh, I was expecting Alice to come.

"Bella!" He yelled, he looked most shocked out of the Cullens, I guess that was because he could feel everyone's emotions.

"Jasper," I smile, and everyone continues to gape. "What?" I ask after a minute.

Emmett laughs, "We haven't seen you for a hundred years, and you turn up and sing at mine and Rose's wedding, and you don't expect us to be shocked? Why'd you start Bite Me in the first place, so you'd have an excuse to crash our wedding?" He laughed even harder.

"No!" I answered, glaring at him slightly. "I didn't know it was you until I got here! Michael booked it. We only just got out of Vol-" I squealed, covering my mouth. They weren't meant to know I was part of the Vultori.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked sharply. I looked up reluctantly. "Were you about to say you just got out of Volterra?"

I nodded slightly, looking up at his eyes. "They kept you there?" Jasper hissed. I knew what me meant. He thought I didn't go willingly.

"No, Ness and I went willingly. The day Edward and I got together, we got a letter from our father. Whenever we said he was shopping or hunting he was in Italy, and he always came back. But the letter said he wasn't coming back, and if we didn't join the Vultori within five years, they would come for us."

Esme frowned slightly, "If you had five years why did you leave so soon?"

I sighed, "Because we didn't want to become more attatched to you guys. If we did it would hurt so much more when we really did have to leave."

Carlisle nodded, "What's your rank?" I stared at him confused, how did he know about ranks.

"Carlisle used to live with the Vultori," Jasper explained, feeling my confusion.

"Oh," I said, "Well, I'm part of the guard with Jane, Alec and Michael, and the rest of my family are warriors."

"Then they didn't let your family come then?" Carlisle asked. He must have known about how the guard - and only the guard - were let off.

"No," I whispered.

"You left Vanessa?" Alice screamed. I winced.

"Don't talk like that!" I screeched back. "She told new to find you! She wanted me to leave..." I trailed off, realising she was probably lying to make me happy. I began hyperventilating. Alice was right I left my sister in that Hell hole. I had no plans of going back which meant I would probably never see her again.

But as this realisation hit me, another one did too. I was with the Cullens... And Edward...

"Oh God," I whispered, and I caught the back of a chair to stop myself from falling.

A wave of calm spread over me, and I looked up at Jasper, a thank you in my eyes. But I knew he could feel my gratitude.

Then, without realising what I was doing, I ran, away from the wedding. I just couldn't face the Cullens after what I've done.

Then Emmett tackled me, and I broke down into tearless sobs, and Emmett's arms were replaced by Edward's.

"Ssshh, Bella it's okay," he whispered to me, kissing my hair.

"It's not. I abandoned my sister!" I cried into his shirt. "It's not," I whispered again.

"Bella," Edward took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Everything will be okay. I love you."

Those three words made me feel so uplifted, it filled me with pure happiness and devotion for Edward Cullen.

Behind him I saw his family giving him looks, they said too soon. All except Jasper, who knew it was actually too late.

I sighed in happiness, "I love you too."

***Edward's POV*** (before he sees Bella)

I saw Jasper and Carlisle talking to a vampire with short brown hair. Apparently he was to sing at the wedding. As I approached I heard what the man was saying, I listened intently because I couldn't read his mind. I groaned internally, there was only one other person who's mind was silent to me.

My sweet Bella.

"...but could you tell people we're not together? I've already heard some rumours." I heard the man say. He was talking about his singing partner. I sighed, he had partner, whether they were together or not.

The wedding started soon, and I sat there, watching Emmett and Rosalie get married for the upteenth time. Well, it was hard to watch with most of the guests fantasising about me. They had either forgotten or didn't know I read minds.

Every time their thoughts got unbearable, I glared at them to shut them up. They looked startled, before they realised or remebered I could hear their every disgusting fantasy.

Then the reception started, and Alice introduced the band, Bite Me, everyone laughed.

The boy I saw earlier walked purposefully on the stage, and his partner walked nervously behind him, her long hair covering her face.

The song started and the girl flicked the hair from her face. Every single Cullen gasped.

There was Bella.

My sweet Bella.

I hopped silently onto the stage, and quickly spoke to Michael. I askes him if I could sing the rest of the song, to her.

I knew it well, it came out a few weeks after Bella left, and every time I listened to it, I would think of My Bella. I knew I would love her for A Thousand Years.

Her eyes flashed open at my voice and I grinned and winked at the love of my life.

When the song ended we jumped off the stage hand in hand.

Together.

I needed to talk to her, so I tried to take her to a quieter corner of the huge marquee.

Then my family ambushed us. "Bella!" Jasper called.

They all started talking but I couldn't listen. It was only when Alice screamed at her that I really started listening, "You left Vanessa?!" Alice screeched.

Left Vanessa? I searched my family's minds, Bella had been with Vultori?! Voluntarily?!

This was too confusing.

"Don't talk like that!" Bella screamed.

Then we watched as she broke down and began to hyperventilate, "Oh God," She murmured, and Jasper sent a wave of calm over her.

Bella looked up at Jasper with thank you in her eyes...

Before she ran.

Emmett ran ahead and tackled her, and she broke down into tearless sobs.

I walked forward and Emmett handed her over to me. I carressed her hair, and whispered in her ear, "Ssshh, Bella it's okay."

She buried her face into my shirt and wailed, "It's not! I abandoned my sister!" Then she said, more quietly, "It's not."

I took her face into my hands, forcing her to look at me. "Bella," I whispered, "Everything will be okay," My family knew what I was about to say and were all warning me in their minds that it was too soon. All except Jasper, who was telling me to go for it, "I love you."

My family tensed, and were all still warning me that she might not say it back.

But Bella's face lit up, and she said, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

***Edward's POV***

I hugged Bella close and she cried slightly into my shoulder, "My Bella," I cooed.

She giggled lightly, and whispered, "My Edward."

I laughed. "I miss Vanessa," She whimpered, and was suddenly overcome by emotion again.

"Come on," I said, and, although it wasn't our wedding, I picked her up bridal style while she cried, clutching at my shirt.

I knew that, just like me, Bella had missed me every day of those one hundred years, and it was agony to be away from each other.

The rest of my family went back to the wedding as I carried Bella back to the house, all except Alice, who darted forward to open the door.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Bella," Alice apologised, but Bella just shook her head.

"It's fine Alice," She murmured after a minute.

Alice smiled; she had missed Bella almost as much as me.

When we were on the sofa in the living room, Bella let go of me, and I was disappointed until I saw her simply fall the other way into Alice's open arms. As if they were best friends, although I could see that relationship forming already.

"I missed you Alice, and so does Ness," Bella grinned.

"We all missed you Bell," Alice replied sisterly.

Then Alice handed her over to me, and Alice left to go to the wedding.

"Let's go and dance," I said, pulling her with me.

"Aw please!" She exclaimed.

"Not a chance," I smiled slyly.

She moaned, but let me drag her to the dance floor.

When we got there I spotted Michael singing, he winked at Bella and she smiled at him, her eyes shining with glee.

The rest of the couples from my family were dancing too, Jasper and Alice were dancing out of time of the music, in the style of the 1920's. In fact, no one was in time with the tune; Carlisle and Esme were doing the waltz, and Emmett and Rosalie were doing the fox trot.

Bella and walked to the side of the dance floor and started a fox trot slightly faster than Emmett and Rosalie's. We skimmed the edge of the dance floor, and started dancing so in sync with each other it was as if we had had months of practice. We were so lost in each other that we didn't notice when everyone else had stopped dancing and sat down to watch us; we didn't notice when Michael changed songs to one with a rhythm that matched our steps. We didn't notice when everyone sighed when we said,

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

***Alice's POV***

I finally have my sister back! I can't believe it! But I will miss Vanessa... Although I have a feeling we will see her again outside the gates of Volterra.

After a short while of watching Bella and Edward dance, the guests began to leave, so Rosalie and Emmet went to the entrance of the marquee to say goodbye, while Jazz and I went to dance, and Carlisle and Esme followed us.

We all danced while Bella's friend continued to sing, smiling at his friends's ecstasy.

When finally Michael jumped off the stage, Bella ran at him and hit lightly around the head.

"Hey!" He said, rubbing his head theatrically as he felt no pain.

"You knew who they were when you booked the gig!" Bella yelled back at him, I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"Actually, I knew that they were Cullens, in Forks. It was just a lucky guess that they were your Cullens," Michael replied, grinning.

"How did you know there would be an event for us to sing at?" Bella asked sceptically.

"Well, you said that Rosalie and Emmett get married most years, so.I just looked for Cullen weddings," Michael smiled.

Bella gaped, while the rest of us laugh, Edward walked to Bella's side and put his arms around her waist. "Thank you," He said to Michael, who shrugged.

"I don't like seeing people unhappy," Michael shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're very kind," Carlisle complimented.

Micheal laughed, a sound of music, "You wouldn't expect it from someone from the Vultori," He says, rubbing his head where Bella hit him.

Bella pouted as we all laughed.

"Let's get inside," Esme suggested, and we followed her into the house. Only Edward and Bella turned away from us, walking across the garden, to their meadow, and as they do I see a vision, a vision of a beautiful, white gold diamond ring.

***Edward's POV***

I finally have my Bella back. We walk at a human pace across the huge field that is our front lawn, when we reach the trees, we continue the comfortable silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked suddenly, not looking up at me.

I chuckle, "When you left dents in the table top at school you mean?"

"Are you going to school?" She asks curiously.

I sigh, school is definitely a punishment for something, even if Esme says it will 'do us good' "Yes, Emmett and Rosalie are acting seventeen right now, and the rest of us are acting sixteen. Jasper wanted his classes with Alice."

Bella smiles, "I've decided I'm sixteen," She trills, causing me to laugh.

Finally, we're at the meadow, and we both collapse onto the flower sprigged grass.

***Bella's POV***

Edward and I are finally together! Hopefully, I will join him at school soon. We have been talking for hours, but now as the sun sets I lean my head against his shoulder in contentment.

Suddenly I feel something cool slip down the ring finger on my left hand. I look down, and see a gorgeous diamond ring, glinting in the fading sun, matching the glittery texture of my skin.

"Will you marry me Bella?" Edward murmurs. My breathing hitches, and if it were working I can't imagine how fast my heart would be beating now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

***Edward's POV***

I don't get why my Bella is so silent. The ring sits in her palm, exactly where I placed it twenty minutes ago. She's simply staring at it in... Shock. Awe. Disgust? I wish Jasper were hear, and I wish I could hear her thoughts. Then I would know exactly how she feels right now.

"Love?" I ask, brushing her marble, diamond arm for the 10th time. Bella just stays as still as a stone, still staring at the ring.

"Bella?" I ask, getting worried. Just then, my entire family enter the meadow and sit near us. Alice hasn't had any visions of Bella's choice. Esme brushes my arm, and I look at her. Her and Carlisle smile at me reassuringly, while Emmett is silently laughing at Bella's expression. Jasper is grinning like a fool, giddy with the love and happiness emanating from Bella and I. Bella's friend, Michael, is smiling at us, thinking, She's just in shock, don't worry Edward, I've seen her like this before. Rosalie is examining Bella's expression, hoping that Bella speaks soon. They all are, but none more than me.

"Love, are you okay?" I ask nervously. She doesn't answer, still staring at the ring.

Bending down slightly, I look deep into her eyes. There seems to be a battle going on there. I sigh; she's probably going to say no.

After another ten minutes, my siblings and Michael leave, and then eventually Esme to make sure they don't ruin the house, but Carlisle stays by my side.

Seeing the worry in my eyes, Carlisle puts a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, she just needs time," He syas reaussringly.

"Okay," I say blankly, still staring into Bella's eyes, which are softening. I hope she answers soon.

Carlisle smiles, and settles down next to me. Watching Bella, waiting for any kind of reaction.

The sun is beginning to rise again, indicating that Bella, Carlisle and I have been sitting here for a good few hours, but none of us are impatient, not even Carlisle, who I'm sure has better things to do.

"Do you have to go to work?" I ask him without looking at him.

Through his mind, I see Carlisle smile at me, "Not today, I got the weekend off for my kid's 100th wedding."

We both chuckle, but mine is slightly strained for my worry for Bella. "Bella?" I ask one more time, and I see a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Bell?" I ask again, and she lets out a long breath, both Carlisle and I sit up slightly, but then Bella freezes again, staring at the ring.

After two more hours, we hear her voice, "Alright then."

My eyes widen, not comprehending. "Alright then what?"

She smiles, her eyes still on the ring. "Alright I'll marry you."

It takes all three of us a moment to realise what she just said, then when we do, we all stand up and I pull her into a hug, lifting off her off the ground and spinning a full 360 degrees. SHe squeals, and I kiss her lips for a moment, before taking the ring out her hand and slipping it back onto her finger.

Carlisle smiled and clapped me on the back, before pulling Bella into a light hug saying, "Welcome to the family."

Then I know Alice has had a vision when my entire family (including Michael) flood the clearing. Congratualting us, welcoming Bella to our family, asking to organise our wedding.

"Alice!" Bella and I say in unison, as the little pixie vampire jumps up and down in front of us.

"Pleeeeaaassseee!" Alice whines; we laugh and give in, but Bella has conditions.

"We get to choose our own guests!" Bella says, smiling, "And it has to be on June 21st."

"Why then?" I ask, grinning at her.

Bella's smile faulters ever so slightly, "It's Vanessa's birthday, and when we were little we made a pact that our weddings would be on each other's birthday."

"That's sweet," Rosalie says from Emmett's side. Everyone smiles serenely.

"Let's get back to the house," Esme says, putting her arm around Bella's waist and taking her back to the house.

All the girls leave, leaving me with my father, brothers and Michael. "Congrats Eddie!" Jasper and Emmett yell in unison.

"Yeah, congrats," Michael says, "You and Bella deserve each other."

"Thank you," I reply.

"No problem, now get back to Bella," Michael grins. We all laugh, and run after the girls.

Alice is talking to Bella too fast for anyone but my fiancée to hear, and Bella looks utterly bored. I chuckle, and she looks up at the sound. Her eyes light up, and she moves up on the sofa to let me sit down.

Then Bella speaks, "Alice, you can't organise a wedding in a week!"

"What's this?" I ask, everyone looks up at us.

"It's June 21st next Friday..." Bella says.

"Alice, you can't seriously think we're getting married in eight days!" I exclaim.

"Yes you are!" Alice screams, sticking her tongue out at me.

And sure enough, eight days later, I am standing in the garden, helping my brothers and father put the finished touches on the isle.

Somehow, all the girls are blocking their minds of anything Bella related. I sigh, and hear Emmet shout, "Eddie! You said you'd pick your best man on the day of the wedding! So who is it?!"

I turn and see Emmett and Jasper staring at me. Grinning, I reply, "Carlisle."

My father, who had originally been paying no attention to us, looked up in shock. "Really?" He asks, and Jazz and Emett smile, thinking I made the right choice.

Suddenly Alice is beside us, and she slips a white rose into the button hole of Carlisle's jacket, says "Nice choice Edward," And speeds off to attend to Bella again.

I groan; I just want to see Bella soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

I just don't get why Alice won't let me see Edward! We're both vampires for God's sake! Its not like anything about this wedding is traditional!

My wedding dress is simple, and flows around me easily. It's plain white, with a tight bodice and then a flowing skirt with nets upon nets of lace. It has long sleeves, also made of lace, with a long train. Thankfully, no viel.

Ness and I had made an agreement that on our wedding days I was not aloud to have a viel and she was not aloud to have a train.

In what seems like no time at all I am standing at the top of the stairs with Carlisle, as I did not want my real father here. He is no father to me.

Suddenly Jasper is standing next to me, touching my shoulder lightly, easing my nerves considerably.

"Thanks Jazz," I say gratefully, as Carlisle chuckles slightly.

Jasper smiles, "I just had to calm Edward down too," He grins, before disappearing.

With the consolation that I'm not the only one who is nervous, I smile as someone taps on my shoulder.

Slowly, I turn, and scream, "NESS!"

We embrace each other fiercely, and then Ness turns to Carlisle, "Could I walk her down the isle?" She asks.

Carlisle smiles and walks down the stairs and outside to join the guests.

Ness turns to me, "Alice sent me an invitation, and they just let me go."

"Awesome!" I laugh, almost screaming in delight. She is wearing a short purple dress much like Alice's, but darker, and it isn't fluffy, just silk.

"Do you want to run down the isle?" She asks me, and I nod, although I'm afraid Alice is going to kill me.

Rosalie suddenly starts playing the wedding march, and, even though I'm in a very long dress, we bolt down the isle.

Everyone laughs as I stand in front of Edward, and he barely gets a glimpse of me before the swirl of white, blonde and purple that is my siter pulls him into a hug, spins him 360° and puts him down again.

Edward just stands there for a second, with his jacket sleeves half rolled up and a dazed and shocked expression on his face. Ness smiles, and runs to sit next to Alice.

Smiling, Edward and I take each other's hands, and say our vows.

Finally, the reception!

Alice bought food, even though everyone here is a vampire, which is basically just the Cullens and some old family friends, my only exclusive guest is Ness.

For fun, Edward and I cut a real cake and playfully take turns stuffing it into each other's mouths.

We both swallow our portions in disgust.

Ugh. How do humans eat this stuff?!

Through the night I dance with Edward, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Edward.

But soon, it is time to leave for our honeymoon, and Alice almost shoves us into the car.

What a great start to eternity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bella's POV

Edward took my hand as he drove, and we continued through the planes and cars and boats until we finally reached an island.

"Welcome to Isle Esme," Edward murmured into my ear.

Wow...

Holy crap ISLE ESME?!

Well I guess Edward's generosity was taught, not just a part of his nature.

"Isle Esme?" I ask sceptically, raising my eyebrows.

Edward shrugs, "It was a birthday present to Esme from Carlisle."

I laugh and then squeal as Edward picks me up bridal style. "Hello Mrs Cullen," He smiles, and kisses me quickly on the lips.

We run through the house, and finally throw ourselves onto the bed. I climb on top of him and we begin kissing furiously.

Edward's phone goes off, and he immediately presses the ignore button. The phone rings again, and again, until Edward finally sighs and picks it up.

"Emmett, now is not the time," Edward growls, then his expression softens to one of heartbreak, then one of horror.

"Esme, calm down, is Carlisle there?" Edward says, and I immediately become alert. Emmett never parts with his phone, so why does Esme have it?

"Esme listen to me!" Edward yells. "Everything will be fine! Bella and I will be home in a few minutes."

He jumps up and grabs our bags. We climb back into the boat and Edward starts driving at a pace that I didn't think was possible in this kind of vehicle.

"Edward..." I whisper, and I know that even over the roar of the waves and the engine he can hear me. "What's happened?"

"It's the family," He replies solemnly. "They're gone."

"What?!" I scream, letting my mouth fall open.

"Carlisle and Esme left everyone at the house. They were walking through the forest when our brothers and sisters started screaming. Their phones were on the floor so Esme just picked up the first one she saw and called us," His voice breaks twice during the explanation. I rub his arm soothingly as we jump off the boat at the ports in Rio.

"It will be okay, Edward," I murmur. "We'll find them."

He smiles wryly. "That's the problem Bella. We know where they are. It's getting to them that's the problem."

I puzzle over his words for a moment, then realise what he means. "Master Aro took them didn't he?" I ask. "What about Michael?"

"I don't know..." Edward says sadly as we wait for our flight back home.

"Everything is going to be okay," I say mainly to myself, and Edward smiles at me. "Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
